dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter one
Chapter one of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story In the dead of night in Higher-for-Hire, Kit was having trouble sleeping. He was constantly having visions of his biological-family, to the point it was driving him crazy. He found himself on a passenger airplane (a tin-goose trimotor), he was still in pajama-pants but luckily he was practically an invisible-mirage: no one seems able to notice him and when he tries to touch someone he phases through them. In the first-class section standing before him was a bear-couple with a baby-boy no older than three. The parents were dressed in business clothes while the baby was wearing only a white-shirt and green-overalls, he also had a toy-plane (a Fairchild 24 argus, another plane common during the Great-Depression) while sitting in his mother's lap. Kit smiled: he has a feeling the baby was him, cause it certainly looked like him back then, and if it was the adults were undoubtedly his parents, Kit wondered what they looked like. He tries to hug them, but he forgot that he was just an illusion here and felt silly, then he caught sight of what looked like smoke outside, coming from the plane's left-engine, Kit didn't know why but he was getting a sense of terror from it, and that's when a giant explosion bursts from the engine, blowing off the entire wing including its base on the fuselage, along with the fuselage that stood between the explosion and Kit's parents. They all fall to the floor, the baby Kit was crying while the real Kit looked on in horror, the father was alive, but barely, while the mother didn't move at all. A skunk-stewardess came and the father hands the baby Kit to her while he tries to revive his wife, all the while the plane suddenly crash-lands on some island, creating a bumpy ride for all before it stopped on a beach. All the personnel climb out, some carrying the injured and dead out. While the pilots send a distress call the attendants tend to the injured. Kit saw his parents laying on a mat in the sand, his mother still wasn't waking up despite a female quall-attendant's attempts, while his father talked to the stewardess who still cradled the scared-to-death baby-Kit, the real Kit tried to listen in, but he couldn't hear anything, as if he was deaf. Then the father collapses onto the mat and moved no more. The attendant tries to revive him too but he never did, eventually the attendant gives up, accepting that they were officially dead, much to the real Kit's devastation, "NO!" he screamed. All of a sudden Kit wakes up and found himself back in his room, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He looked at Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub who was still sleeping, or at least looked like it. He gets up, wiping his forehead: ever since he met Clara and drew a connection that they were related these dreams kept showing up in the days that fallowed, and he doesn't know why. His best guess was they were trying to tell him something, but he was sure they were just memories, memories he never had before, and it was excruciating. Quietly he leaves his room, not knowing that Ramon, who had been woken up by Kit's scream, secretly watched, and not just him, everybody in the shack heard it. Baloo Rebecca Riven Rey and Molly had come out of their rooms when they all see Kit walking down the stairs, then they heard a door open and close, meaning he went outside, which he would always do when this happened. Outside Kit sat at the end of the pier, listening to the waves and the bobbing of the Sea Duck. He was too focused on deciphering his dreams that he didn't even hear the door to the shack open and his adopted-family were approaching him. "Kit" Baloo whispered and that's when Kit finally noticed, but he didn't pay them much mind, "another dream?" Rebecca questioned, "yeah" Kit whispered, "same one?" Riven asks, Kit nods, "why do they keep happening?" he asked to no one, "maybe they're memories, you said your parents died in a plane-crash, so maybe you were there to see it" Molly theorized, "I don't know if you're right Molly, I never had any memories of my parents, the oldest memory I have at all is being in a nursery in the Freeport-Home-for-Children, before that, nothing" Kit summarized, "well you were very young when they died sweetie, and if you did see your parent's die right in front of you, it must've been quite traumatic" Rebecca guessed, "yeah, you said you saw yourself pressing your face into a stewardess crying, any child would be like that" Riven reasoned, "I guess" Kit said, "think you'll be up for tomorrow?" Rey asked, "I'll try" Kit said, smiling, tomorrow was his birthday, and he'll be getting his own plane and who knows what else. Before walking back inside Molly hands him her Lucy-doll, "here Kit, Lucy always helps me sleep whenever I have trouble sleeping" she says, Kit smiles but refuses, "I couldn't do that" he objected, "trust me, you need her more than I do" Molly asserted and hands the doll to him, who reluctantly accepts it and fallows her back inside. The next day, everyone was up except for Kit: everyone decided to let him sleep late since he needs it. Baloo was outside with the others while Rebecca was sitting at her desk just waiting for a customer. After Kit came back from Hounsland Rebecca had contacted all those who tried to ask for their help, but they either found alternatives or are just still mad about the refusals. They haven't gotten a single shipment in four days. Baloo walks in to get out of the heat. "Still no shipment?" he wondered, "afraid so" Rebecca answered. Normally Baloo would enjoy the lack of work, and he did at first, but even he was starting to get bored of it, and for once the chubby-bear wished there was work to do, "I'll see how Kit's doing" Baloo says and began up the stairs until the phone rang, making him stop, "oh finally" Rebecca cheered and answers, "Higher-for-Hire, how can I help you?...oh General Mega?" Rebecca replies, Baloo stays put in curiosity, "uh-huh...really...sure we'd love to...yeah they may need it...okay bye" she responds and turns to Baloo, "General Mega was wondering if you'd like to fly relief-supplies to Jackomanka" she explains, "yes! finally a shipment" Baloo squeals happily, "whoa, that's something I'd thought I'd never hear you say, like, ever" Rebecca jokes as they heard a truck arrive, no doubt with the relief-supplies, Baloo being enthusiastic about work was the last thing she expected. Just before he heads outside the phone rang again, "another already?" she wondered and answers it again, "yes?...oh hey again general...no way!" she shrieked once again gaining Baloo's interest, "yeah it is his birthday...oh my gosh Kit's gonna jump over the moon from both your presents, oh hold on for a second will you?" she paused and turns to Baloo, "General Mega said he has a new plane-model that he aims to give Kit" she whispered, "well I'll be" Baloo whistles, "and that's not all: he said Kit's grandmother is there too, but don't tell Kit, they want it to be a surprise" she added, Baloo winks and Rebecca finishes up the chat just as Kit came down the stairs, "what's going on here?" he asks, "well you remember General-Mega? he's asking if we can help with the relief efforts, I was just about to load them on the Duck" Baloo explained, Kit smiles, glad to be of able to do something else than obsess over his pestering visions. While loading the Conwing, Kit occasionally yawned, a sign he still may not have gotten much sleep. Baloo decides to relieve him from this flight. "Uh Kit, why don't you take the day off, you look exhausted" he suggested, "no I'm fine Baloo" Kit objected while rubbing his eyes, "your not fooling me little-britches, besides it's your birthday today, you deserve a brake, go and take a nap or something, Riven will navigate" Baloo advised, "I'm kinda with Baloo on this Kit, you look tired" Rey remarks, "okay" Kit conceded and heads back to the house while Riven and Baloo get aboard the Sea Duck and take off. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction